


Meeting The Family

by GryffindorTom, Snakeskin91 (GryffindorTom)



Series: Marauder Era Stories [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Engagement, Family Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/Snakeskin91
Summary: James Potter takes his fiancé, Lily Evans to see his Uncle and Aunt, Charlus and Dorea Potter, but little did she know her Muggleborn roots were hated by the older Potters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title At Home With The Potters  
> Rating T  
> Summary James Potter takes his fiancé, Lily Evans to see his Uncle and Aunt, Charlus and Dorea Potter, but little did she know her Muggleborn roots were hated by the older Potters.  
> Pairings James/Lily, Charlus/Dorea  
> Warnings Contains bashing of Charlus and Dorea

**Potter Manor, Castle Donnington, Derbyshire, England**

**9th December 1978**

"But James, do we have to meet your Uncle?" Lily Evans asked her fiancé, who was escorting her along the drive to the ancestral home of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, a family lasting since the days of Linfred of Stinchcombe. "I remember that your father said he was disappointed in him, and especially with what you've told me, why today?"

"Because it's a Potter family tradition that the heir to the family announces his engagement to the whole family." James said as they approached the front door. Just as James was about to press the doorbell, the door opened with a House Elf answering.

"Master Fleamont is expecting you Master James," The House Elf said. "Dobby will take you to Master Fleamont and Master Charlus in the drawings room."

"Thank you, Dobby." James said, following his father's House Elf. Turning his head, he saw Lily standing there, by the door, frowning. Turning back to Dobby, he told the House Elf to carry on and he would catch up with him.

Heading back to Lily, James knew he was in for it, based on her facial expressions.

"JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER! HOW DARE YOU TREAT THAT POOR OPRESSED SLAVE LIKE THAT. YOUR FATHER SHOULD FREE THEM INSTANTLY." Lily shouted, her lungs prepared to give her fiancé a good telling off. James took a step back when he heard Lily shout at him. As Lily was shouting, she heard a sound coming from the direction that Dobby had headed to, the sounds of footsteps approaching.

"That sounds like a Mudblood has infected my nephew." The voice of the person who had approached them said. "I never thought I would see the heir of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter get involved with someone like them and their flaming liberal ideals."

"Just because you and Aunt Dorea believe in the Dark Wanker and his beliefs Uncle Charlus does not mean that I am banned from dating whoever I like." James said, turning to see his Uncle Charlus walking in, helping his wife Dorea into the entrance corridor. "I love Lily and I am not afraid to say that I would fight even you if Lily is even slightly upset by you."

"Well said son." Fleamont Potter, the Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. Turning to his sister who was standing behind him, he watched as she nodded in agreement.

"Just because you are alright with a betrothal agreement that Phineas Nigellus Black put his granddaughter, your Forth Cousin, in so she could marry you Charlus Ignatius Potter," Augusta Longbottom, Fleamont's younger sister, said, "Does not mean that you can have a go at either of your nephews for dating Muggleborns. Personally, I find Lily's point interesting, yet slightly flawed.

"The House Elves need a wizard or witches magic to survive and Wizarding Household need Elves because of the structure that the magic within gives off. If we did not support the Elves, they would die, meaning that the buildings we live, and study, in like Hogwarts, would collapse." Augusta continued. "Meaning that we would suffer badly."

The family headed to the drawing room where they discussed James and Lily's engagement, Charlus and Dorea being silenced using a silencing charm, a meal following the discussion in the honour of James and Lily.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don’t own the Harry Potter series. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.  
> Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts.  
> Social Media You can now like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more.  
> You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/GryffindorTomOfficial on there.  
> Reviews Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.  
> Please note that all guest reviews on FFN are moderated, and may be removed at any time.  
> Type One-shot  
> Status Complete  
> Distribution FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online site  
> Story ID 237  
> Publish Date 09/12/2016  
> Authors Myself - GryffindorTom & My brother - Snakeskin91  
> Based on an idea by GryffindorTom


End file.
